Legacy
by Shinigami's Nightmare
Summary: What if Harry had more magical relatives than he was told about. What if was someone who was lied to just as bad as Harry.


A/N: This is my first story here, so cut me some slack if I lack proper grammer and spelling.

I dedicate this story to Hagrid fans. I know that there isn't so many Hagrid stories and thought about how he could contribute to the war against Voldemort. So here we go...

* * *

Chapter One: Family 

Harry checked his watch again for the third time that morning. He was eager to meet with his great uncle. He looked back up to see the Herbology professor giving out the last bit of instructions for their homework when the class was dismissed. Packing his things eagerly, he made his way out of the classroom while keeping himself look non-conspicuous.

He made his way across the grounds towards the hut nearby the forbidden forest. He looked back to see that no one was paying much attention to him before knocking on the door. Barking was his response from the knock before hearing a familiar voice.

"Back Fang."

The door opened to reveal the half-giant. He smiled up to Hagrid, which the half-giant responded with his own crooked smile. Hagrid opened his door further to allow admittance for Harry. Harry stepped in only to be greeted with a slobbery hello from Fang.

"So Ron what can I do for you?" Hagrid said while putting on a pot of tea. He turned around only for the red-head's appearance to the short raven-haired boy that he picked up from the Dursleys only four years ago.

Hagrid mouth dropped open while his beady eyes widen with shock. Harry gave a crooked smile with his emerald green eyes glowing with mischief.

"Hagrid, you and I need a talk." Harry said seriously as his playful face disappeared.

Harry pulled out his wand and whispered privacy and repelling wards over the hut. Replacing his wand back into his inside robe pocket, he then pulled out an old scroll. He then pulled off his glasses before looking across the table where Hagrid sat with his tea mug. Harry took his offered tea cup before taking a sip. He could taste the forest herbs that Hagrid used in his tea.

"Like I said, you and I need to have a long put off talk." Harry said putting down his tea cup. "What I am about to explain will cause you to no doubt shake your world and the very way you think. Can you hold off any questions until after I finish?" Hagrid nodded seeing that the raven haired boy was serious. "Good. Now, I have a lot of things that I need to cover, and I don't have too much time to do it in." Harry said before taking another sip of his tea.

"Hagrid, do you know that you are related to me?" Hagrid face showed his shock, which said enough for Harry's question. "You see, you're my great-uncle from my mother's side. You had a squib younger sister named Violet. Your father had met her when your mother left the both of you. My great-great-grandmother was with your father when your mother left. From what I can find, your father and my great-great-grandmother had a relationship for a while before your father died. From there, your sister Violet married a muggle man named Alexander Evans who then gave birth to Petunia and Lily Evans. You are in fact the only magical family that I have left." Harry said before unrolling the scroll and handing it over to his great-uncle.

Hagrid's eyes were wet when he found out that he had a sister that he never knew about. He then looked down at the scroll that his great-nephew gave him. He could feel the tingle of the parchment as he saw his family tree.

Rubus Hagrid----------------------------------Violet Hagrid-Evans  
---------------------------Petunia Evans-Dursley-------------Lily Evans-Potter  
----------------------------------Dudley Dursley ()()()()()()()()() Harry Potter

He looked back up to see tears down his great-nephew's face. He put down the scroll and opened his arms only to be pounced by Harry. They both shed tears, comforting each other. Both orphans only to find that still have family that cared about each other.

Once they were able to calm down, Hagrid wiped away his and Harry's tears. Setting Harry on a knee, he looked down at Harry. For the first time in a long time, he was able to break out of the thick haze that covered his intelligence and could see that his great-nephew needed him.

"Harry, I need to know the rest. How and why were you looking like Ron?" Hagrid said.

Harry nodded before looking back up to his great uncle and started talking. "Ron and I are magical brothers. At first, switched each other by accident when we got into a huge row, Ron was jealous and wanted what I had while I was jealous and wanted what Ron had. Both of our magics were flaring at their peak at the time, and magic responded unpredictably. We were knocked out for an hour before we awaking to find that we had swapped bodies.

Our immediate reaction was fear, panic, surprise, hope, and excitement. We both got what each other had. We didn't tell anyone, especially Hermione and Dumbledore." He saw that Hagrid was going to interrupt only to hold up a hand. Hagrid nodded, and let Harry continue. "We stayed like that for over a month which had included that I had gone to the Burrow for Easter break while Ron stayed at Hogwarts. What we learned about each other for that month gave each other an insight that neither one had imagined. Besides that, we discovered something about each other that neither one knew about the faculty." Harry's watered up before looking directing into his great-uncles eyes. "Uncle Hagrid, Dumbledore had put so many spells on us that we were puppets to the headmaster. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape are in on it so is Hermione, Seamus, and Dean. That's why we haven't hung around Hermione or any other Gryffindors except Neville.

I found out about it over Easter that year when I stayed with the Weasleys. Each one of them knew about it and wanted Ron to go with it. If we hadn't switched bodies like we did, so many things would have changed for the worse including that I wouldn't have found out about you being related to me.

So when we changed back, we found a huge surprise waiting for us. There was a letter addressed to us." He pulled out the said letter and gave it to Hagrid to read. Hagrid skimmed over it before he read it.

_The truth has been discovered while there still time. Rewrite fate for it will change history. Study all you can while under the gaze of the path of truth for it will bring you both great power and enrich your lives. Study Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Wards, Runes, and Astronomy for they will bring great wisdom. Under the fall of night, research all that you can in defense. Remember the true old ways for they will bring the wizards back to the correct path._

_We will meet each other soon enough. Until we meet again._

_Crystal Eye_

"At first we were worry that it was a trick, but we examined it from every angle only to find that there was no malicious intent from either the headmaster or Voldemort." Harry ignored Hagrid flinch. "So we did what was advised to us. We studied when we had time alone at the same time pulling away from Hermione. By that time, she had gone back to her old ways of being a stuck up know-it-all for when Gryffindor House saw that we weren't friends with Hermione anymore, they stopped being so tolerant of her bossiness." Harry took a sip of cooled tea before continuing his explanation.

"Ron and I studied our butts off as much as we could from the free books that Hogwarts Library had. Ron had found that he was better at Potions, Runes, Astronomy, Charms, and Defense, while I preferred Charms, Transfiguration, Wards, Defense, and Astronomy. We confiscated a classroom close by the Gryffindor portrait and placed it under some heavy charms and wards. That's where we practice for the past four years.

It wasn't until a week before we were to leave at the end of our first year that we decided to become brothers by magic. Ron and I had experienced what each other had so there wasn't too much more secrets we had from each other. I had found an old, falling apart book on light rituals earlier that month. Ron knew that I had always wanted a family and Ron saw me as one, so he agreed to become my brother by magic. We exchanged an unbreakable vow to each other that we would always stick by each other and never betray one another. Then we took a potion that was to make a link to each other. What we didn't know was that we exchanged memories or that we were then able to transform into each other.

When the exchange of memories was done, Ron knew what I had endured with the Dursleys, and I went through Ron's life through a pureblood's perspective. I was worried that Ron would change his mind when he saw my memories but instead, he just hugged me and told me that he would never leave my side. That was when we planned to change lives every month during Hogwarts. Ron got to be me while I got to be Ron.

It was a relief for me most of the time when I could change into Ron. I felt my pressure of fame and wealth gone while Ron got to be in the spotlight. It's the best thing that either one of us had received. Besides, we were able to confuse the hell out of our dorm mates when I would turn into Ron when Ron had just left the room. Ron did the same with me as well. It was especially good when we needed to lose our minders.

At the end of last year, we both did a Genealogy Potion. I found out about you while Ron found out that he is a descendant to the last Grey Lord Memorex from the sixteenth century. At the same time, there was a very faint line connecting each other." Hagrid looked down to see that he had missed it the first time.

_Harry Potter------------Ronald Weasley_

"Now I need to tell you something very important." Harry said which Hagrid snapped his neck back up towards his great-nephew. "At the beginning of this year, Ron and I found out that we had been bewitched very heavily by the headmaster and the Charms professor. Ron had to make a very restricted and dangerous potion that is heavily regulated by the Potion and Healer's guild. It is a stripping potion made for powerful purebloods that had some of their magic blocked for some reason or another right before they went to a magical school. It's called _Heilmittel Schmaler Streifen_

I had so much of my magic blocked off that I passed out. When I awoke, I no longer looked like a starving, street rat. Ron had his own magic blocked off that made him my equal with him having a larger core than me but I had a very fast magical recharge. Both of us also had our compulsion, submission, suggestion, and tracking charms removed. My very link with Voldemort was severely damaged to the point that it was hanging on by a very small thread.

I have reason to believe that you have some heavy charms on you as well because I don't think that you could be so absentminded like you show. You're only half-giant. You should only have some traits of giant not most if it. If you let me, I can give you an extra potion that I have with me." He gave his great-uncle pleading eyes.

Hagrid thought about all that Harry said. He knew that something was wrong since he could feel two sides warring with each other. He could feel one side, telling him to take the potion with the other screaming at him to go tell the headmaster everything that he heard. He ignored the screaming with a nod to Harry. Harry beamed at him before taking out two vials before explaining to Hagrid that since he was half-giant he was going to need a double dose to strengthen the potion enough overcome his giantism.

Setting Harry down, he drank both potions one after the other quickly so he wouldn't have to taste it. Instantly, he could feel his body beginning to burn all over. Harry took a very large step back before waving his wand over the hut, putting up a magical barrier so no would notice Hagrid's change.

Harry watched his great uncle change more than he predicted. Hagrid's fuzzy hair grew very long, his beard trimmed out, his body retracted his muscles and fat to more of an athlete's body with compacted muscles, his magical core expanded further than below average to above average, and his beady eyes gave off a hidden glow. Harry stood in awe of Hagrid. He could see also that his clothes were now too large. Harry waved his wand to Hagrid's clothes to fit better.

Hagrid, himself, felt incredible. He found his mind clear for the first time in years with some missing memories filled in from when Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and Professors McGonagall and Snape memory charmed him. He felt his magical core expanded to a comfortable size to fit his new body. He stood up and admired himself from the transfigured mirror that Harry had done.

"Woah," Hagrid breathed.

Harry chuckled. "Yea that was the same thing I said when I took the same potion." Then Harry turned serious again. "Hagrid, we need to put up an illusion ward on you otherwise Dumbledore will know that you slipped your collar, so to speak." Hagrid nodded. "Now, I'm going to give you the same illusion that Ron and I use since I know that Dumbledore and Moody can't see through the illusion. I also want you to go to Knocturn Alley and get yourself a new wand. You're going to learn with us since I know it is within your right to own a wand since those charges were cleared that you had opened the Chamber of Secrets. Then come back to the castle and wait for Ron and I. We need to put up some wards on your wand so it can't be tampered with." Hagrid nodded before giving Harry a hug repeating over and over his thanks.

After Hagrid and Harry separated, Harry gave Hagrid a talisman that put the illusion on and off. He also told Hagrid to get some new non-charmed robes so they could customize it. Hagrid nodded his head. He was even more grateful that Harry helped him back to being himself.

Once Harry put up his Ron body up, Hagrid pulled off his old clothes and placed on his best robes that Professor Kettleburn gave him when he was helping out with the wild stags when one torn through his old robes like tissue paper. Looking at the transfigure mirror one more time, he noticed that he looked more like a respectable wizard than before.

Locking the front door, he went through the back door and started his way into deep of the Forbidden Forest to where the Wards ended. He closed his eyes before getting a clear picture of where he wanted to be. He disappeared in with a muffled pop before appearing at the apparation point of Knocturn Alley. Putting up his hood, he went through the crowded street with ease before spotting The Twilight Nunda. It was a disguised wand shop that was outside of Ministry control. Opening the door, he went inside to get his wizard life back.

He saw that it wasn't anything like Olivanders. There were jars of various magical creatures' parts in them ranging from willingly given Unicorn blood to crushed Dementor bones. He then spotted the large quantity of woods that was the shell of the wand.

"Greetings," A shadowy voice said over his left shoulder.

Hagrid resisted the urge to jump in surprise, instead he turned his head towards the clerk, "I need a new wand."

The clerk gave a large smirk. "I've been waiting for you to say that. So first, pick out your wood. You'll feel energized when you touch the correct wood."

Hagrid gave a silent nod before touching woods one by one. He past the traditional woods of holly, yew, cherry, and willow towards the more rare ones until he stopped at petrified Darkwood. He tapped the wood. The clerk nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Now do the same with the jars. You many or many not feel a pull at multiple cores." Hagrid nodded in understanding.

He started at the willingly given Unicorn blood and worked his way through. He tapped three cores before he was finished, Dragon's Blood, hair of a werewolf, and a strand of spider silk. The clerk collected the ingredients before pausing in front of Hagrid.

"It'll take an hour before its ready." Hagrid nodded before leaving the shop wordlessly.

Hagrid went further into Knocturn alley until he found the robes shop that was easily twice as cheap as in Diagon Alley's Madam Malkin Robes. An added bonus was that no one would be able to figure out who he actually is since he changed so much.

It was an hour later, when he stepped out of the Robes shop. He was able to get a full wardrobe of various dark colors including forest green, ground brown, and the standard black. He also was able to nice velvet cloak for the cold winters.

He made his way back to the wand shop to see the clerk waiting for him with a nice case on the counter. The clerk's face lit up when seeing Hagrid. He gestured for Hagrid to cover over quickly.

Hagrid got to the counter only for the clerk to open the box. Hagrid's breath was taken away when he saw the thing of beauty. It was fifteen inches long with a polish finish.

"Fifteen inches Darkwood, hair of a werewolf and a strand of spider silk dipped in Dragon's blood. Very impressive wand, ya?" Hagrid nodded. "Twenty-three galleons and six sickles."

Hagrid paid out the currency and knew that it was worth every knut, He then picked up his wand and slashed at the air. He saw sliver and blood red sparks come out of his wand. His magical core was humming with power and approval the wand.

He stuck it in his pocket of his new black robes before taking the case with him. He nodded at the clerk before leaving. He took a deep breath in the alley before fighting a grin off his face. He got his heritage back.


End file.
